


星期四夜晚

by Go_MrCactus



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>现代AU。Erik、Charles和他们的猫咪家族的星期四夜晚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	星期四夜晚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thursday night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250858) by [Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren). 



> 作者的话：  
> 显然，每次我急着写东西就会回到猫咪。这篇送给Peyton，这个疯狂爱猫的人总能哄我写我不想写的东西。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> Ren的猫咪系列(kitten!verse)的第三篇，第二篇已经由我翻译，第一篇也已经由另一位译者翻译，点进原作页面可以找到。

每个星期四晚上，Erik回家时心情都不好。一般来说他只是普通的心情不好，因为他度过漫长的一周很累，因为马萨诸塞州秋天的天气糟糕，但是要做实验的那些天他的心情就更加不好。一般来说，Erik喜欢实验和其他能让他得到实践锻炼的活动，但是这个半导体实验似乎完全是浪费时间。教这门课的教授曾经是他那个时代最杰出的头脑之一，但那个时代已经过去半个世纪了。现在他只是块老朽的化石，隔一个星期就把Erik烦得要死。

他走近客厅，发现不仅Charles没有从图书馆回来，而且那只猫Shaw还占据了Erik最喜欢的扶手椅，一点儿离开的意思都没有，这可不能让他多些幽默感。Erik试图用嘘声赶走他，甚至亲手提起移走那只动物。然而Shaw的优势是有四只非常锋利的爪子，而Erik并不想让这只嗜血的畜生夺走自己一只眼睛或者一只胳膊。

所以星期四晚上，Erik坐在另一把扶手椅上，这一把上的蓝色布料颜色退去，柔软，还有些灰蒙蒙，Raven特别喜欢。他随意从书架上抽了一本书，假装读书。实际上，他累得不行，那些词句都在他眼前跳舞，于是他就盯着钟、倒数分钟，打发时间，直到Charles回来。有时候他泡咖啡，只是为了找点事情做。然后他就忘记喝了，咖啡原封不动地凉掉，两天后Raven打扫的时候才在咖啡壶后面发现。

Erik不耐烦地看钟，尽管他知道Charles刚刚离开校园，至少三十分钟内不会到家。他起身在购物清单上写东西，然后他就抗拒不住诱惑走到了窗子边。他撩起窗帘，瞥向窗外，看Charles今天是不是早些离开了校园，说不定已经在转过街角了。（从来没发生过，Charles是模范学生。）

最后Charles到了，天已经黑了，因为秋天太阳落得早。他埋怨Erik没有开灯、坐在黑暗里。Charles回来的时候总是冻僵了，尽管他戴着围巾、半指手套，外套的领子也竖起来挡风。他跺跺脚，对着手指哈气。他从来不能确定Charles有多大程度是真的冷、有多大程度是为了想让Erik抱他而假装的，但是这招每回都奏效。Erik紧紧地抱住他的男朋友，他们就那样抱着，在半明半暗的客厅里，猫无动于衷地看着他们。

每次都是以Raven走进来问晚饭怎么样然后抱怨他们让食物变凉而告终。Erik的脸变得鲜红，他向Charles抱怨说公开秀恩爱太尴尬了，发誓再也不会拥抱他，这个谎言太明显，Charles都不会装作相信。

星期四，Charles回家很晚，没法做饭，Erik被禁止单独进厨房，因为他总是把厨房变得一团糟，所以Charles总是在回家路上买好外卖。他们在厨房里直接从塑料盒里吃，这样他们等会就不用洗碗了。Charles试图做个知心大哥哥，问Raven在学校里做了什么、有没有学到什么，还向她推荐一本看上去很有趣的书。

Raven翻白眼，抱怨Charles表现得像是老头子，她完全不知道Erik是怎么忍受他的，他推荐的书说不定无聊得只能挡门。她总是无视掉所有关于学校的问题，尽管她总能在考试中得到好成绩。所以Erik认为这对兄妹并没有乍一看上去的那么不相似。

他们谈着话、吃着东西，猫就在房间里面徘徊，在桌子下面等着残渣。他们像是个帮派。Havok和Banshee是最小的，得让着其他猫，不过如果Riptide试图从小猫那里偷吃的，Moira就会生气。Azazel，那只红色的大肥猫，表现得像是老大，吃的东西是其他猫的总和。但是每个人都会给Shaw让道，他是猫中无可争辩的最高统治者。不幸的是，Charles还没有看出这只猫是个恶魔般的犯罪主脑，还在桌子下递给他小块烤肉，弯腰挠他耳朵后面。

晚饭之后，Raven回房间做作业，尽管Erik怀疑她花在Tumblr上的时间比英语论文更多。然后客厅里就只剩下Charles和Erik了。（还有猫，当然了。）由于某些无法解释的原因，Charles在旁边时Shaw就会放弃那张扶手椅，不过Charles更喜欢靠着Erik蜷在沙发上。星期四他们累得没力气下棋玩牌，于是他们只是打开电视，换换频道，直到找到一部不太糟糕的电影。

Charles看一会儿电影，然后就开始大声抱怨天气寒冷。Erik注意到猫毛非常暖和，建议用他们的猫咪军团做临时取暖器，但他还是更靠近了Charles一些。每次Raven穿过过道去客厅拿一杯水、或者一本她漏在那儿的书，他们毫无例外地已经在偎依着了。Raven嘲笑他们，Erik表现得好像受了冒犯，同时他却拒绝因为Charles已经没有在抱怨天气寒冷而且他的手已经暖和了而移开。有时候Azazel和Moira撇开Erik，跳到Charles的膝盖上，然后Charles就不会再那样抱怨了，但是Erik不在乎，最后他趴在Charles身上，像一只章鱼。

到了电影下半场的开头，Charles和Erik毫无例外地认定他们在看的这部电影是垃圾中的垃圾，他们发誓下个星期一定会租张碟，防止落到相同的境地。（从来没发生过，他们都忘记了。）然而Charles很顽固，不喜欢电影看到一半，甚至星期四晚上的烂片也不行，于是他们闲聊着，没有实质内容，屏幕上一个CIA分析员正在狼狈地处理一个炸弹，做炸弹的人从来都没亲眼见过真正的炸弹。

他们经常谈论天气，因为让Erik懊恼的是，他和Erik就是那种谈论天气的老夫夫。Charles抱怨天气寒冷、下雨，建议下个周末去海滩。Erik任由他说，尽管他知道下个周末他们还会是在家里，一如既往地学习。但是Charles喜欢做白日梦，而Erik喜欢他做白日梦时眼睛发光的样子。

有一回，Charles好奇他在哪儿能找到鞭子，用来在万圣节时装扮成印第安纳·琼斯。幸运的是，Erik起来拿饮料然后在Shaw身上绊倒了，之后Charles就完全忘了这回事。不然的话，Charles就会说服Erik打扮成印第的女朋友，这样他们就可以穿情侣装了。

Shaw太喜欢绊倒人了，尤其是Erik。他在阴影里潜伏，等待时机。Erik拿着两杯满满的威士忌（其实只满到一半，毕竟明天他们还得上课，他们已经是负责任的成年人了），回到沙发上，走路的时候小心翼翼。然后，在Erik以为自己安全了、正要把Charles的那杯递给他的时候，那只猫不知道从哪儿就窜出来，用头撞他。Erik挣扎着不要失去平衡，同时用三种语言咒骂Shaw，而Charles在他的杯子后面吃吃发笑。

大部分时候，Erik在电影结束前就睡着了，头靠在Charles的肩膀上，嘴边还流着一点点口水。Charles由着他睡，一直等到致谢名单放完才关掉电视机。然后他摇醒Erik，温柔地将他推到卧室里，因为Erik太累了，如果不管他的话他会高兴地一直睡在沙发上的。

Erik穿上睡衣的时候，Charles刷着牙。有时候Charles会说他应该给Erik买件新睡衣，不过还好他还没有把这个威胁落到实处。Erik的睡衣旧了，但是它很舒服、又熟悉，Erik想到要丢掉它就会颤抖。他们一起钻到被子下面，Charles设好闹钟，对Erik道晚安。Erik的喉咙堵住了，因为不管他做过多少次，他还是觉得新鲜，他不能习惯他们这样愚蠢的家居规律，习惯Charles，习惯他们两个在一起，习惯他们愚蠢的猫。

然后Azazel偷偷溜进房间，也和他们一起睡到床上，靠在Erik的腿上。Erik轻声道晚安，关掉灯，胳膊环住Charles，沉沉睡去。


End file.
